


One-on-One

by umiyuki



Category: Dear Boys | Hoop Days
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umiyuki/pseuds/umiyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enomoto and Joichiro play a little one-on-one after the Mizuho VS Shonan Inter-High match, but are interrupted by Enomoto's second-least-favorite sempai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One-on-One

The thing Enomoto likes best about playing basketball one-on-one with Joichiro is that it's a challenge. It isn't like playing with that twat Suizenji, who loses his focus if someone as much as mentions Fujiwara-buchou and doesn't even care about improving his own skills. Joichiro is nothing if not focused, and his freakish tallness makes it nearly impossible to get past him. Any successful shot Enomoto makes is something of a miracle. Enomoto is always focused when he plays, but something about playing with Joichiro focuses him all the more, and there's nothing in his mind at all except the game.

Which is not to say that his focus isn't unbreakable - the instant he sees Touya-san coming towards them, Enomoto snaps back into reality. "Quick, Joichiro, hide!" he says, grabbing Joichiro's wrist to pull him away and hide somewhere, anywhere.

"What?" Joichiro stumbles along behind him, clearly oblivious to their approaching doom.

"Just hide already, god, why do you have to be so huge?" Enomoto shoves Joichiro behind a pillar and then hides behind it himself. The pillar is definitely too small for both of them to hide behind, so they end up kind of crammed together, but maybe Touya-san won't see them.

"Hey, isn't that Touya-san?" Joichiro practically yells.

"Keep your voice down, stupid, he'll hear us!" hisses Enomoto. "What's he even doing here? I swear he must be stalking me."

Joichiro doesn't comment on this, but Enomoto doesn't need any convincing of Touya-san's intentions toward him. Touya-san has been flirtier with him than usual lately, probably because Enomoto is next on his "Ichinens to Bone" list. Enomoto isn't about to become Touya-san's next conquest, but Touya-san hasn't really picked up on that.

"Took you long enough!" booms Touya-san's voice, and Enomoto nearly jumps out of his skin.

Joichiro steps in front of Enomoto and peers around the edge of the pillar. "Ah, it's Fuse-san from Shonan. Touya-san must have called him out." He looks down at Enomoto. "He startled you just now, huh."

Enomoto feels his face getting hot. "No!" he snaps. "Of course not!"

Joichiro probably would have smiled at the obviousness of Enomoto's denial if he'd been the sort of person who smiled ever. Instead, he just gives Enomoto a knowing glance and then looks back to where Touya-san and Fuse are standing. "You should see this," he says.

Enomoto turns and peeks around the edge of the pillar. Touya-san is grinning wider than he has all day, even when he barged into Enomoto's room and found all the freshmen assembled there for his convenience. Fuse is blushing furiously at whatever it is Touya-san is saying to him. Touya takes a step closer to him and puts his arms around Fuse's neck. Fuse's blush deepens but he doesn't push Touya away. Instead, he grabs Touya around the waist and pulls him in for a rough kiss.

Holy shit, did that just happen?! Enomoto blinks a few times to make sure his eyes aren't deceiving him, but sure enough, there's Touya-san and Fuse standing in the middle of the practice court making out.

"They're in love," says Joichiro. "Didn't you notice during the games with Shonan? It's obvious."

"Like I have time to pay attention to everyone Touya-san hits on," says Enomoto, turning back around only to notice that Joichiro is standing very close to him, almost touching him, and for some reason this makes Enomoto's pulse start to rush.

Joichiro seems to notice too, and straightens up to look down at Enomoto from his full height. "Enomoto," he says.

"What?" says Enomoto, trying to will himself not to blush because seriously, what the hell, this is Joichiro, he shouldn't be blushing over Joichiro, that doesn't even make sense.

Joichiro says nothing for a moment. His long fingers reach out and brush the hair away from Enomoto's eyes. "I like you," he says, and before Enomoto has time to register what that actually means, Joichiro is kissing him, pressing him up against the concrete pillar, and Enomoto kisses back, not caring that it doesn't make sense for him to be kissing Joichiro or that Touya-san might hear them because right now there is nothing in his head but this, him and Joichiro, one-on-one.


End file.
